Kaulder
Kaulder is the titular protagonist of 2015 film The Last Witch Hunter. He was prorated by Vin Diesel, who also played as Dominic Toretto in Fast & Furious. Biography Background and Cursed as an Immortal Kaulder is one of the early founders of the Axe and Cross Order, an Order which was established as means to combat threats from the witches, especially the Witch Queen who has released the Black Death (also known as the Black Plague) onto England that later spread to half of the entire continent wiping out humanity and ruling Earth. During the hunt, he was haunted by thoughts of his dead wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth, though this did not deter him from his quest. He and his team of witch hunters has managed to tracked the queen to her lair within a giant tree known as the Plague Tree. The Witch Queen suddenly ambushed them using her minions and dark powers, and she proceeds to take Kaulder to the tree's center, leaving his friends to fight for themselves. With his mighty iron sword known as Hexenbane (also called "Witch-Slayer") in hand, Kaulder stabs the queen however, the Witch Queen retaliates by shoving her hand into his chest and cursing him with eternal life before she succumbs to her wounds. Whilst Kaulder himself was seemingly killed by his own wounds and his body burned by the flames caused by their fight, the surviving witch hunters, including the first Dolan, found the Witch Queen's beating heart among her remains. The first Dolan tries tof destroy it, but it caused Kaulder, whose body is regenerating, extreme pain. Because they cannot destroy the heart without also breaking the Immortality curse that would instantly kill the witch hunter, they choose to preserved it instead. Calming the Storm 800 years later in the present day, Kaulder is on a plane with a storm suddenly approaching. Suspicious that the storm suddenly came from nowhere, he used a sophisticated technique that looks as if he performed magic on the storm (but in reality, he merely used one of his gadgets to sense sorcerous activities as Kaulder cannot performed magic). When the window shows a mystical sigil, this confirmed Kaulder's suspicion and he goes to find the witch with the aid of an ancient ring that can differentiate between a normal human and a witch. With it, he found a young witch, Bronwyn, who is in possession of some weather runes that Kaulder is seeking to stop the storm. After distracting the man who sat beside her, Kaulder asked her for the runes and discovered that she has placed them carelessly in her bag. He chastises Bronwyn for her mistake before he neutralizes the rune's powers with his disenchanting equipment just as the storm gets worse. After the storm stopped, he spared the young witch as he confiscated her amulet, stating to her that he is trying to prevent her from killing herself and everyone on board due to her mistake. 36th Dolan's Successor After the rough trip, he met his partner: the 36th Dolan who is retiring and has arranged that the 37th Dolan would be his successor. One day, the 37th Dolan told him that 36th Dolan has passed away. After the Axe and Cross hold their service for 36th, 37th becomes initiated as the next Dolan. He tells Kaulder that he remembers him from his childhood since Kaulder killed the witches that killed 37th's parents, and he has been waiting all his life to fight with Kaulder. Investigating 36th Dolan's Supposed Death and Message Battle in the Chloe's Bar Discovering the Truth Interrogating Danique and The Queen's Resurrection Defeating the Queen for the Second Time Aftermath Personality and Traits Before he lost his family due to the black plague triggered by Witch Queen, Kaulder had a joyful life. His relationships with wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth were close and loving as seen in his flashbacks. Upon their death, he became a cynical, cold and bitter person. He even stated to the Witch Queen that once he struck her down, he'll commit suicide soon, which failed due to her cursing him as an immortal (and also turned him into her future tool for her resurrection). After centuries passed, he eventually gets better albeit retain his past personality. It's natural that the death of his family made Kaulder despise witches, though after dealing with countless of them for centuries and meeting various kinds of witches, he knew that there's also a good witch among the evil ones and learned to show them mercy. This was shown from his interaction with Bronwyn, who he spare due to the storm that she caused on the plane was a pure accident, and Chloe, whom he saw as a daughter figure and only friend aside from new generations of Dolans. His relationship with 36th Dolan can be a considered as the best friends, in which also applied with the 37th Dolan in spite of the rough start (though doesn't last long due to his betrayal that ironically led to his death at hands of Witch Queen whom saw him as mere vermin). Due to his centuries of life due to his immortality, he is the most experienced warrior who is capable of fighting against powerful creatures like Sentinel (golems whom body consists of mass of fossilized remains and soil) or the Witch Queen. He is seen using thrown daggers, swords, axes, and guns in combat with examplary proficiency. Aside from using weapons, he also capable in hand-to hand combat skills as well as utilizing alchemy and disenchanting equipment as means to counteract magical attacks. Kaulder's immortality, which at first considered as curse, eventually became one of his formidable arsenals alongside his sword Hexenbane. The curse would constantly regenerates every kind of injuries that he suffers, ranging from small cut until severe burns. The regeneration was so strong that even if only a handful numbers of his body cells to survive an injuries, still far from enough to revive him to perfect condition as seen when his charred corpse was badly damaged and mostly has reduced into ashes and bones, it still regenerating when his survived friends discovered him. An instance when he used his regeneration was when he broke the bones of his hand that tied by Belial with a handcuff. Arsenals * Hexenbane: Kaulder's mighty sword that can killed a witch. He normally coated it with flames to amplify it's damage. *'Mystical Tools': Kaulder cannot cast spells himself, but he knows the elements as well as the covens themselves. He relies on a vast collection of tinctures, oils, talismans, charms and herbs to turn elemental forces back upon the coven, and perform disenchants so powerful they knock storms from the sky. This is how he succeed in combat against rogue witches. Category:Articles under construction Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Last of Kind Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Successful